


Not unto us, O Lord

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cэр Стефан стремится попасть в Иерусалим. Сэр Энтони из Иерусалима уже вернулся - и обрел там ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not unto us, O Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - не историк и допускает, что в тексте могут быть фактические несоответствия.

Весь долгий отведенный под празднество вечер сэр Стефан сидел мрачнее тучи, угрюмо стискивая пальцами стальной кубок с молодым вином. Все было настолько странно, неправильно, мерзко, что он не верил своим ушам и первые несколько часов каждый раз вздрагивал от очередного грубого смеха и сальных, порочащих имя Божье и детей его шуток. Словно Стефану был послан призванный испытать его кошмарный сон.

Втайне ото всех он с трепетом ждал возвращения первых крестоносцев. Они должны были с триумфом проехать по родной земле, и сама почва радовалась бы, проминаясь под копытами лошадей. Эти герои принесли свет истинной Веры в сердца заполонивших Святой Город грешников. И они, конечно, были слишком смиренны, чтобы гордиться этим; но Стефану испытывать светлую радость никто не мешал.

Сам он четыре года назад был чересчур юн, и отец не позволил ему отправиться в поход в рядах других рыцарей. Стефан сбежал бы, но он и вправду не мог еще достаточно долго удерживать в руках тяжелый отцовский меч. Его собственный тогда был еще не откован.

Сейчас же остановить его не могло ничто: на востоке все еще было, за что сражаться. К тому же Стефан жаждал посетить Иерусалим, своими глазами увидеть величественный Город. Он уже сделал почти все нужные приготовления и получил неохотно данное благословение отца: тот не желал отпускать в пустыни единственного пережившего отрочество сына. Но и не препятствовал больше, ясно видя, как тоскует душа Стефана по его предназначению.

Юноша уже прошел посвящение и получил из рук епископа белый плащ с алым крестом. Он пока не смел надевать его, опасаясь испачкать случайно светлую ткань; лишь иногда проводил по ней ладонью, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди.

Он выбрал жеребца себе под стать: смирного и покорного, слушающегося любого веления руки своего господина. Теперь тот дремал в отцовских конюшнях, набираясь сил перед долгим странствием.

Единственное, что чуть отсрочило отъезд Стефана, было ожидание рыцарей. И когда этим утром через город промчался первый гонец, известив жителей крепости об возвращении крестоносцев, волнение и нетерпение юноши достигли предела. Это так встревожило его самого, что он удалился на некоторое время в часовню, стремясь успокоить и очистить свою душу.

Впрочем, это не спасло его — почти впервые за всю его недолгую жизнь. Он со стыдом покинул часовню и занял себя приготовлениями к встрече. Отец уже приказал зарезать нескольких откормленных кабанов и выкатить из подвалов бочки с душистым вином. Стефану оставалось лишь присматривать за слугами, способными по неразумению своему прихватить с собой лишний кусок. Совсем скоро зазвенел колокол церкви, возвещая о приближении рыцарей.

Отец Стефана посмеивался в бороду, примечая при каждом взгляде на сына его нетерпение. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии побаловать его, предложив вместе с ним встретить героев у ворот крепости. Тот без малейшего промедления согласился.

Он видел множество лиц, изнуренных и почерневших от солнца пустынь. Рыцари стучали мечами о щиты и выкрикивали благословения всем христианам. Сэр Энтони ехал в первых рядах колонны.

Стефан много слышал о нем и не мог усмирить свое любопытство, часто представляя себе этого осененного Божьей дланью человека. Его подвиги убеждали Стефана в благостности, пропитывавшей все существо сэра Энтони. 

Он сражался столь яростно, что еретики боялись его и трепетали пред ним — чувствуя его внутренний свет. Его речи были так пламенны, что вновь разжигали почти потухшее пламя веры в сердцах других рыцарей. А его идеи катапульт и планы осад городов поражали простотой и действенностью.

К удивлению Стефана, сэр Энтони имел темные волосы. Почему-то он всегда представлял его себе светловолосым. И с теплой улыбкой, которой на его лице тоже не обнаружилось. Зато на правой щеке краснел длинный кривой шрам. Сэр Энтони смотрел на вышедших встречать рыцарей людей словно со скукой и даже отцу Стефана лишь учтиво кивнул, проезжая мимо. Его конь чуть не хлестнул Стефана хвостом по лицу — и то, как неловко он отшатнулся, вызвало у рыцарей дружный хохот.

Спешившись во дворе крепости, они поспешили внутрь, словно точно знали, куда идти. Когда Стефан попал в залу для пиров, оба боковых стола уже были заняты. Средний же гости, как и полагалось, оставили хозяину дома, его семье и гостям, которых он сам решит усадить рядом с собой. Сэр Энтони, не дожидаясь приглашения и даже, кажется, не осознавая, что он делает, сам сел на лавку с краю. Стефан в недоумении посмотрел на отца, но тот лишь радушно улыбнулся и кивнул ему. В конце концов, он и так бы пригласил Энтони отобедать за их столом.

Слуги разлили по кубкам вино, в ход пошли ножи для резки дымящегося мяса, которое толстыми ломтями накладывалось на свежий хлеб, и уже скоро зала наполнилась шумом голосов и смехом. Через некоторое время щеки сэра Энтони чуть порозовели, в глазах появился блеск, и он стал все чаще откликаться на призывы своих товарищей рассказать походную историю или подхватить песню. Стефан, который сгорал от желания поговорить с ним, немного приободрился и решил выждать удобного момента, чтобы подсесть к нему поближе. Тем более, что большинство историй других рыцарей приводили его в недоумение. Он не видел в них ни намека на духовность, которой ожидал от тех, чьи ступни касались Святой Земли.

Однако когда рот открыл сам сэр Энтони, Стефан решил, что в ушах у него зазвенело. То, что вылетало из его изогнутых в полуулыбке губ, можно было назвать не иначе чем богохульством. Он рассказывал про шутки оруженосцев, прятавших исподнее своих менее удачливых собратьев, и про то, как те с громкой бранью находили свои вещи на высоких ветвях деревьев. О том, как охотно принимали веру в Христа восточные женщины — особенно, если прийти под вечер и найти подход. О том, как...

Стефан все шире раскрывал глаза и не мог понять, почему никто не остановит этого прилюдно хулящего все святое человека. Но даже отец его слушал речи сэра Энтони со стойким спокойствием, иногда смеясь и качая головой. А после и вовсе покинул залу, сославшись на плохое самочувствие и предоставив Стефану развлекать гостей.

Стефан же не мог развлечь их ничем, кроме своего покрасневшего до кончиков ушей лица и смотрящих точно в стол глаз. Ему было мучительно стыдно за то, что происходило в зале. За то, что рыцари во хмелю вели себя не лучше крестьян, рыгая и стуча пустыми кубками. За то, что сэр Энтони веселился и подзадоривал их, хотя должен был бы послужить им благим примером. За то, что сам Стефан не мог ничего с этим поделать, потому что никто здесь не стал бы слушать его слов. И не расслышал бы за шумом.

Он смирял свой гнев из последних сил, но понимал, что постепенно проигрывает ему. Да и вино брало свое, мутя его разум. Он уже не так отчетливо помнил способные успокоить его дух строчки Евангелия, как два или три часа назад.

Раздался неприятный смех, и Стефан вздрогнул.

— Ну а что ты сделал потом, Энтони? — хрипло выкрикнул один из покачивавшихся на своих местах крестоносцев.

— Потом, — протянул сэр Энтони, вольготно развалившись на лавке, — я показал ей райские кущи прямо в ее комнатушке!

Рыцари загоготали, сам сэр Энтони поднял кубок и, качнув им, отпил щедрый глоток.

У Стефана зашумело в ушах. Он хлопнул ладонями по столу и поднялся со своего места, в горячности схватив свой кубок и швырнув его за спину Энтони. Смех в зале сначала затих, а после загрохотал с удвоенной силой. Сквозь него слова Стефана мог расслышать лишь сам сэр Энтони, застывший с притворно нахмуренными бровями.

— Как смеете Вы так богохульничать и кривляться в доме моего отца?! Как Вас стыд не берет рассказывать прилюдно подобные вещи?! Вы видели Святой Город, дышали его воздухом! Вы должны были говорить о его красоте и величии, а не смешить слуг и их псов байками, словно в пропитанной смрадом харчевне! Люди считают Вас героем, сэр Энтони. Но Вы совсем на героя не походите! Лишь на бессовестного пьяницу!

Стефану казалось, что он сейчас сгорит. Щеки пекло, во рту тотчас же стало сухо. Он оскорбил рыцаря. Гостя. Его следовало казнить целых два раза подряд, и сэр Энтони имел право немедленно вызвать его на поединок. Судя по его лицу, так он и намеревался поступить. Его усмешка превратилась в злобный оскал, кулаки сжались, а губы беззвучно шевелились, словно он вот-вот собирался что-то сказать. Стефан, не выдержав, вышел из-за стола и под громкое улюлюканье пошел прочь из залы. Он хотел подышать ночным воздухом.

Его страшно мутило. В темноте сада он стоял у стены, держась за нее рукой, и жадно втягивал в себя пахнущий шиповником воздух. Его жгло гневом и стыдом, живот скручивался в тугой узел. В какой-то момент этот узел стал сжиматься, и Стефана несколько раз стошнило себе под ноги. Должно быть, он слишком много выпил этой ночью. И должен был поплатиться за это, как только голова сэра Энтони прояснится настолько, чтобы тот осознал брошенное ему в лицо оскорбление.

Если бы Стефану рассказали о том, как поведут себя гости, до их приезда — не поверил бы ни за что. Еще и оскорбился бы за них. Какая глупость. Юноша прислонился спиной к холодной стене и всего лишь раз тихо всхлипнул. Что за рыцари сидели в крепости отца? Если бы не возглавлявший их сэр Энтони, Стефан легко убедил бы себя, что это просто разбойники, бродяги без Господнего света в душе. 

Он не понимал, не мог сложить две картины в одну. С Энтони было так же. Неужели все рассказы о его доблести, об отваге... Но он слышал их от разных людей. Не могли же все они врать...

— Вот ведь пропасть...

Стефан провел ладонью по лицу и увидел пляшущий огонек факела. Кто-то освещал себе дорогу, пробираясь по темному саду. Юноша выпрямился и замер в ожидании.

Фигура Энтони, освещенного тусклым пламенем, показалась из-за цветущих яблонь, и Стефан неосознанно сделал глубокий вдох. Чуть пошатываясь, рыцарь приблизился к нему и, почти ткнув ему в лицо факелом, остановился в двух шагах от юноши.

— Ага. Слуга сказал, что тебя понесло сюда. Так и знал, что далеко ты не забредешь, — немного невнятно проговорил он без злобы. — Ну и разнос ты мне устроил. Я даже почти устыдился.

В его нетрезвом голосе слышался интерес. Так коты разглядывают мышей, зажатых у них в лапах, любопытствуя, что еще те могут им показать.

— И поделом, — хрипло ответил Стефан. — Вы вели себя ужасно.

— Не хуже остальных, — хмыкнул Энтони. — Надо же когда-то расслабляться.

— Не так, — возразил Стефан мрачно. — Ваше поведение порочило самую суть рыцарства. Все в зале изображали из себя настоящих варваров...

— А не мал ли ты еще, чтобы нас судить? — вдруг прервал его сэр Энтони. Его тон сочился ядом. От напускного добродушия не осталось и следа. — Может, хотя бы меч для начала в руки возьмешь?

— Я владею клинком, сэр! — Стефан сделал шаг в его сторону и посмотрел прямо в иронично прищуренные глаза. — Но рыцарю, как Вы должны знать, важно не только это. Умение держать себя в руках и стремление открывать лучшее в себе и остальных — основа рыцарства.

Энтони странно посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок. Оглядел с головы до пят, пошевелил губами, обдумывая его слова. Стефан затаил дыхание, вдруг подумав, что тот согласится с ним. И что его выходки — просто случайность, навлеченная долгой дорогой и вином.

Наконец Энтони закончил разглядывать его и открыл рот:

— И ты веришь этой чепухе?

Уже не в первый раз за вечер Стефан почувствовал, словно сэр Энтони дал ему под дых. На мгновение ему захотелось ответить тем же, накинуться на мужчину и залепить ему пощечину, сломать нос с диким криком. Осознав это, Стефан отшатнулся и разжал кулаки. Как мог он поносить этих воинов, если и сам в любую минуту готов был проделать то же?

Энтони, кажется, понял его поведение по-своему.

— Боже, мальчик, нельзя же все так близко принимать к сердцу... — он попытался взять Стефана за плечо, но тот выдернул руку, и рыцарь спешно отступил. — А ты, часом, не блажной?

— Я Вам не мальчик! — чуть ли не выкрикнул Стефан, снова слыша в ушах шум и грохотанье сердца. — Я прошел посвящение и завтра уезжаю в Иерусалим. Надеюсь, там рыцари еще не настолько растеряли свою честь!

И вот еще одно оскорбление. Но Энтони его, кажется, даже не заметил.

— В Иерусалим? Ты? Зачем?

Он произнес это с таким искренним изумлением, что Стефан лишь молча посмотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. Ему показалось, что он просто-напросто начал сходить с ума. Никак иначе объяснить все, что происходило с ним в этот день, он не мог. Между тем Энтони все же положил руку ему на плечо, чуть поколебавшись.

— Вот что, благородный сэр. Не нужно тебе ни в какой Иерусалим. Послушай внимательно мои слова и запомни их: нет там ничего. Ни чести, ни святости, которых ты себе намечтал, видимо, начитавшись ублюдочных писем, которые все, кто мог, писали почем зря. Только страх, вонь и смерть. И такому, как ты, там нечего делать. Ты и...

Стефан отошел наконец от изумления.

— Замолчите. Немедленно замолчите, — произнес он тихо, почти шепотом. — Вы не понимаете... Не смейте больше мне такого говорить!

Он вырвался из цепкой хватки Энтони и почти бегом ринулся прочь от него. Ветви яблонь хлестали его по лицу, он спотыкался, но все равно упрямо шел туда, где, как он думал, был вход для слуг.

Сэр Энтони молча смотрел ему вслед, а после вдруг бросил факел себе под ноги и затушил пламя, оставшись во тьме.

Отец Стефана, не обнаружив поутру сына ни в его спальне, ни в залах среди гостей, многие из которых уснули прямо за столами, заглянул в часовню и с облегчением вздохнул. Стефан спал, вытянувшись на узкой скамье под распятием.

Когда вошедший в крепость часом позже сэр Энтони, пропадавший где-то добрую половину ночи, выразил свое желание погостить подольше, ему осталось лишь удивленно согласиться и всеми силами выказать свое радушие. Правда, отъезд Стефана нужно было теперь задержать. Но, впрочем, тот должен был только обрадоваться такому повороту событий.

***

Да он сам не знал, зачем остался. Наверное, хмель еще не сошел тогда. Но дома могли обойтись пару месяцев и без него, а сынок хозяина был забавен до чертиков. Он смешил Энтони. И злил. Но больше смешил. И его было немного даже жаль: мальчишка явно рассчитывал обрести Царствие Небесное, въехав в Иерусалим на белом жеребчике. Хотя в этом деле ему, по мнению Энтони, больше подошел бы осел.

Он сидел на широком удобном пне во внутреннем дворе крепости и смотрел, как прыгают с мечами Ричард и Гильем. Оба они были знатные болваны, и оба решили пока что с Энтони не расставаться. Тот поглядывал на них, щурясь на полуденное весеннее солнце, и одновременно что-то чертил прутом на земле. Что действительно принесло ему удовольствие за время его странствий — арабские чертежи и трактаты. Энтони бережно собирал их, когда мог, и затем пристраивал в пустые ниши мыслей, заполняя прорехи в тех местах, решения для которых не мог придумать сам. Он так привык постоянно держать голову в напряжении, что занимал этим теперь почти все свободное время. И, если честно, немного побаивался возвращения домой. Отец его был уже стар. Значит, скоро он должен был отойти в мир иной и передать ему бразды правления; а за этим последовали бы лишь бесконечные дни просиживания над скучными бумагами. Он не был уверен, что готов это выдержать.

Но пока он чертил прутом по земле и слушал звон мечей. И испытывал редкие минуты внутреннего спокойствия, не омраченные ужасами ночи и некстати всплывшими воспоминаниями.

Откуда-то из крепости выплыл блаженный Стефан. Даже с мечом. Правда, к рыцарям подходить не стал, а сел в стороне, наблюдая. Энтони задержал на нем взгляд: мальчишка был бледный, почти белый. 

И нескладный. Зато выше Энтони на два-три дюйма. По правде сказать, тот не особо верил, что Стефан действительно умеет обращаться с мечом. Ну куда ему? В церковь если только.

Вы нарисовали ангела, сир.

Заткнись. Это не ангел. Просто человек с крыльями. Они будут механическими — вот схема.

Как скажете. Могу я предложить Вам размять ноги и потренироваться?

Энтони вздохнул. Если его внутреннему голосу было что-то нужно от него, он мог повторять это до бесконечности.

Да, Энтони был сумасшедшим. Он знал об этом. Чужой голос в голове поселился на втором году похода, когда они день за днем тащились по пустыне, под палящим солнцем в кольчужном доспехе. Сначала он испугался, даже пробовал вымолить его, день и ночь шепотом или про себя повторяя засевший в печенках «Pater noster». Потом злился. Но скоро привык, как ни странно. Проявлялось это редко, ему никогда не предлагали голышом бегать по лагерю или мочиться на мощи святых, а то, что голос советовал, обычно даже ему помогало. В конце концов Энтони пришел к выводу, что это или его ангел-хранитель — но в это он уже не верил — или просто та часть его сознания, что обычно крепко спит и просыпается, лишь если ему что-то от нее надо. Сам он мог этого и не знать. Вот как сейчас, например: за каким лихом ему нужно было вставать с удобного, нагретого пня и идти махать мечом под носом у Гильема?

Сир. Обратите внимание...

— Эй? Ты там оглох, что ли! — весело пробасил Ричард. — Давай, поднимай зад! Чего мальчишка сидит без дела.

Ах ты засранец!

Но голос уже смолк. Да и не мог он предсказывать ничью судьбу, это Энтони уже выяснял. В нем вообще, кажется, не было ничего сверхъестественного.

Он встал, потянулся и отряхнул руки о штаны. Поднял свой меч и ленивой походкой направился к приятелям. Стефан уже стоял рядом с ними, задрав подбородок. Энтони не мог понять, боится его мальчишка или презирает. Или еще что-то там себе странное испытывает.

— А чего сами? — кивнул Энтони Ричарду.

— Да ну видно же, что ему до нас дела нет, — встрял Гильем. — Мы для него слишком грубые, видишь ли. Не хочет Его Сиятельство на нас меча поднимать.

Энтони нахмурился.

— Попридержал бы ты язык, пока ешь с его стола и спишь под его крышей, — он, прищурившись, оглядел Стефана. Тот немного отмерз и выглядел даже приветливо.

Энтони хмыкнул — и быстро рубанул мечом, готовый, если потребуется, тотчас увести его в сторону. Не потребовалось: Стефан принял удар, подставив лезвие. Зазвенела сталь. Ричард с Гильемом, довольно заворчав, отошли подальше.

Воодушевленный таким началом, Стефан отступил на шаг и, перехватив меч поудобнее, нанес следующий удар сам. Энтони просто легко уклонился, и юноша пролетел мимо него, утянутый вслед за весом меча. Но тут же развернулся и встал поудобнее, заняв оборонительную позу. Энтони кивнул сам себе и попробовал зайти сбоку. Стефан не дал ему такой возможности, отмахнувшись от него и отступив на полшага. Дурацкое смирение в его глазах наконец сменилось мальчишечьим задором. Энтони почувствовал, что тоже усмехается. Он любил бой налегке, хоть и знал, что такие тренировки несерьезны. Против араба в нижней рубахе не выйдешь.

Они полчаса, наверное, кружили по двору, в такт переставляя ноги. Поняв, что Стефан встал против солнца, поставив его в уязвимое положение, Энтони, быстро сориентировавшись, поймал лезвием солнечный луч и отразил его на лицо юноши. Тот, не ожидая такого, заморгал, и Энтони с криком сшиб его на землю плечом. Гильем захохотал, Ричард выкрикнул что-то одобрительное. Энтони рассмеялся, смотря, как забавно барахтается Стефан, пытаясь проморгаться. Он расслабил ладонь, в которой держал меч, не собираясь атаковать поверженного противника.

Стефан, весь красный от негодования, зачерпнул в руку земли и кинул ее в лицо Энтони. Тот тихо выругался на бестолкового мальчишку и начал тереть глаза. Стефан использовал это время, чтобы повалить его наземь. Бой под радостное улюлюканье рыцарей перешел на кулачный. Энтони понял это не сразу: Стефан двигался слишком быстро, награждая его меткими ударами. 

За неимением нынешнего изображения память радушно подставила другое. Около года назад Энтони пришлось драться с швырнувшим ему в глаза горячей золой арабом. Он долго валял его по полу дома и в конце концов придушил. Тот был сам виноват — Энтони была нужна лишь вода. Он просто хотел пить, черт возьми! И нечего было так пялиться на него своими мертвыми мутными глазами!

Закричав, Энтони сбросил с себя мальчишку и несколько раз ударил его по лицу. Отполз и начал сквозь слезы в щиплющих глазах искать меч. Что-то крикнул позади Ричард. Но Энтони уже нащупал рукоятку и, сжав ее обеими ладонями и не поднимаясь с колен, занес меч над Стефаном. Тот негромко ахнул и уставился на клинок, широко открыв глаза. Энтони увидел кровь, бегущую из его носа по губам. И, не в силах остановить меч, отвел его, рубанув по земле и сделав несколько зазубрин о камни.

Ричард подбежал к ним и перехватил Энтони сзади поперек туловища. Но этого уже было не нужно. Тот понял, где он. Он только что чуть не зарубил парня из-за своих фантазий. Не хватало еще, чтобы и этот начал ему по ночам мерещиться.

Энтони дернул плечами, сбрасывая руки Ричарда, и поднялся. Протянул Стефану руку. Юноша, опасливо взглянув на него, все же ее принял.

— Извини, добрый сэр, — виновато пробормотал Энтони. — И не делай так больше.

— Вы начали первым, — ответил Стефан, хлюпнув разбитым носом.

Он скрестил руки на груди, явно недовольный поведением своего противника. Кажется, он даже не понял, что сейчас произошло. Или не хотел понимать.

Еще не успевшая успокоиться кровь вскипела в жилах. Энтони понял, что сейчас еще раз вмажет этому невозможно правильному и честному придурку, если тотчас же не уйдет. Он подхватил меч и, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, удалился в свои комнаты.

***

Это он предложил Стефану совместные тренировки. И любую другую помощь в подготовке. Отчасти — потому что его грызло изнутри существование в качестве бесполезного паразита. Сколько он здесь одного только хлеба выел за месяц с половиной времени. Отчасти — потому что надеялся, что мальчишка все-таки передумает. Хоть приятели были с ним не согласны и вообще удивлялись такому вниманию к хозяйскому сыну, но Энтони если во что и верил теперь, так в то, что незачем Стефану тащиться в Иерусалим. И он мечом пригрозил хрюкающим от смеха рыцарям, чтоб держали пасти закрытыми и не смели рассказывать все так, как было на самом деле. Эти-то ослы могли еще и приукрасить. 

Не хотелось бы, чтобы мальчик в слезах побежал топиться в ближайшем пруду.

Нет, врать Энтони ему не собирался. И сказки рассказывать тоже, что бы там Гильем ни говорил. Просто смягчал кое-что, недоговаривал кое-где, опускал самое аппетитное и благоухающее. Лишь настолько, чтобы Стефана не вывернуло на тунику. Он хотел рассказать ему сухие наброски событий. Их одних было достаточно, чтобы тут же начать разбирать вещи.

А блаженный и их умудрялся вывернуть так, словно Энтони по пустыням чуть ли не на облаке летал, рассыпая вокруг себя лепестки роз и беспрестанно дуя в золотую трубу, предвещая овцам заблудшим мир и радость истинной Веры. В общем, Стефан из этих овец был главный баран.

Мало какие их разговоры или тренировки обходились без словесной перепалки. Энтони иногда просто не выносил щенка. Сколько напыщенного самодовольства под маской святой невинности. И как только сам не захлебывался...

А вот голосу он определенно нравился. Но из них двоих именно голос страдал сумасшествием, так что его было без толку слушать. Приходилось сжимать зубы и терпеть.

«Но как же так? Почему Вы с ним не поговорили?!»

«Потому что он был огромный бугай и с диким ором несся ко мне, чтобы насадить на копье.»

«Мудрое слово могло остановить его.»

«Он не понимал по-английски.»

«Слово Божье понятно на любом языке!»

На этом месте Энтони обычно вскакивал и, схватившись руками за голову, пытался подавить желание выкинуть Стефана в окно. Пока ему это с горем пополам удавалось: он всего лишь раз подставил ему подножку во время тренировки, и тот покатился в озеро. Описать детский восторг, в который привел Энтони вид отплевывающегося юноши, выжимающего мокрую рубаху, было просто невозможно.

Сражался он, кстати, действительно неплохо. Слишком честно и безыскусно, конечно, но в бою ему это даже шло. Хоть кто-то из них двоих должен был походить на благородного рыцаря, так?

Кошмары снились чуть реже. Если Энтони проводил вечер у костра за выматывающей беседой об Обетованной земле и рыцарском кодексе, то после спал, как убитый. Должно быть, Стефан своим упрямством доводил до трясучки не только Энтони, но и неупокоенные души, витавшие над ним. И, как ни странно, его это вполне устраивало. В конце концов, мальчишка был неглуп и, пока дело не касалось веры, довольно живо болтал с ним обо всем на свете. Вот только чувства юмора у него не было.

Ну, Энтони так думал. Потом заметил, конечно. Стефан устраивал абсолютно невинные ловушки для своего отца, вроде спрятанного ему же в шляпу гусиного пера для письма, и после искренне радовался своей проказе, казавшейся ему до безумия остроумной. Энтони даже устыдился, когда в первый раз увидел подобное. Все, что соприкасалось с мальчишкой, становилось будто чище и странным образом сокровеннее. Энтони чувствовал, словно стоит со свечой в спальне юных влюбленных. А ведь речь шла всего лишь о глупой шутке. Какой позор.

И все же он с каждым днем все больше злился на Стефана. В своей горячной вере он был бельмом на глазу, постоянным напоминанием. Да, Энтони, ты должен был быть таким. Ты был таким. И что же?

«Я побывал в Иерусалиме.»

Голос своих комментариев на этот счет не давал. Он вообще деликатно молчал всякий раз, когда дело каким-то боком касалось Стефана. Соблюдал чертовы правила приличия. И предоставлял Энтони выпутываться самому, искать все новые причины не выпускать мальчишку из дому. В каком-то роде ему было страшно. И он изо всех сил надеялся, что тот умрет от горячки, еще не успев миновать пределы страны. Это принять было легче, чем то, что ждало его в противном случае.

А Стефан отмахивался, спорил и упорно стоял на своем. И злил, злил до черта.

А потом, в жарком июле, в день празднования своего появления на свет объявил на довольно скромном пиру, что не намерен больше ждать и вскоре уезжает. Энтони так обрадовался этой новости, что ухлестался пьяным. На хмельную голову ему всегда становилось немного легче. 

А в этот раз вот, наоборот, закружило, замотало из стороны в сторону, как тряпичную куклу. И когда все кончилось и слуги потушили, наконец, все факелы, он выплелся за ворота и встал у них, раз за разом проводя рукой по лицу и стараясь отдышаться. Душным летним воздухом дышать было трудно, грудь поднималась словно через силу.

Вероятно, количество вина... Сир...

Да заткнись ты... Надоел.

Как-ак скажете, сир...

Кажется, этот болван внутри только что икнул. От этого Энтони вдруг стало чересчур уж смешно, и он противно расхохотался. Дома крестьян в отдалении начали двоиться. Нужно было возвращаться, пока он не уснул прямо здесь, обмочившись и сползя по стене.

— Сэр Энтони?.. — кажется, это был голос счастливого маленького крестоносца.

— Да, Стефан? — четко проговаривая каждый звук, выдохнул Энтони. Если мальчишка все еще не мог различить его силуэт в темноте, то теперь должен был безошибочно угадать его по запаху.

— Я не успел поговорить с Вами. Вы так быстро ушли, — он подошел ближе. В его голосе Энтони послышались знакомые нотки благостного укора.

— А с чего бы мне торчать в темной зале?

— Вы правы, незачем. Сэр Энтони, я... Спасибо Вам. Без Вас я бы пропустил много важного. Знания, которые Вы передали мне, очень помогут в странствии. Я почти представил себе Иерусалим, такой, как есть...

Энтони грубо всхрапнул и фыркнул.

— Такой, как есть, он гораздо поганей, поверь мне!

Стефан перевел дыхание, не желая спорить.

— А Ваши уроки...

— Помогут тебе не больше моих баек. Ты схлопочешь стрелу в грудь еще до того, как поднимешь меч. А все твоя привычка читать всем нотации с бочки.

— Я не думаю, что... Послушайте, ну зачем Вы начинаете вновь? Этот спор никогда не кончится, мы все равно не согласны друг с другом.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Энтони, опираясь на шершавые камни стены. — Это ты со мной не согласен. Видит Бог, я пытался втемяшить в твою тупую дубовую голову, что значат все эти белые плащи, клятвы и яркие флаги... Но тебе плевать! Ты просто идиот, ты ведь не хочешь слышать, да?

— Да как Вы...

— ...смеете мне такое говорить, злобный Вы богохульник, бла-бла-бла! — перебил его Энтони, махнув рукой. — Слышал уже! Придумай что-то новое.

Стефан подошел к нему совсем близко и отчеканил прямо в лицо:

— Я прощаю Вам это только потому, что Вы мой друг и Вы пьяны. Но не стоит злоупотреблять такой снисходительностью...

Энтони тихо хмыкнул и, посмотрев на него исподлобья, прижал Стефана к стене. Этот друг обжег его, словно ему опять прошлись раскаленной кочергой по спине. Значит, мальчик считал его своим другом? Вот как? После всего того дерьма, что он ему выговаривал два с лишним месяца, после злых шуток и горького смеха, после вот этого вот он был ему друг?

Стефан молча, с укором смотрел на него, изредка моргая, и Энтони подумал, что задушит его. Сейчас же, немедленно, одной рукой. Потому что то, каким он был или каким хотел казаться, было невозможно. Его придумал больной разум Энтони, повредившийся в песках среди поедающих зажаренных на кострах детей крестоносцев. Среди смердящих, насаженных на пики голов арабов. Среди крови, поднимающейся к самому горлу. Он не мог! Не мог быть таким!

Он хотел задушить Стефана, смять его, закопать глубоко в землю, чтобы никто не нашел, не испортил, пальцем не посмел тронуть этого святого идиота.

Энтони сжал ладонь на худом твердом боку, и Стефан тихо зашипел, попытавшись вывернуться. Но он не позволил ему, локтем свободной руки прижал его горло к стене. Потянулся, вдохнул легкий запах вина и гораздо более пряный — пота. Шумно выдохнул ему на ухо, прижавшись лбом к его плечу. Он сам никогда бы не смог стать таким. И ему так отчаянно хотелось хотя бы владеть, прикасаться, брать и отдавать все, что сможет и захочет. Раз уж он все равно существовал. Пожалуйста?

— Пожалуйста, — тихо произнес Стефан, обеими ладонями ухватившись за его локоть. — Я не хотел обидеть Вас...

Господи, хоть бы он замолчал уже наконец. Или разозлился, расквасил ему нос и выволок его за пределы города. Или понял уже что-нибудь, для примера!

Как бы хотелось. Просто взять, прямо здесь, не давая вывернуться и заткнув рот ладонью. Он, наверное, и не представлял, что такое возможно, да? Он же вообще только Бога одного и любил. 

И того — только в мыслях и совсем не теми словами, что Энтони.

Куда ему еще ниже? Почему бы и нет! Там его не слишком беспокоило, если он встречал преграду на пути к желаемому. Ее просто нужно было вырубить, растоптать, и дело с концом!

Сир.

Энтони вздрогнул. Как не вовремя ему приспичило явиться! Он нашарил взглядом глаза Стефана и хотел приблизиться, чтобы прокусить ему губу, всего немного, до первой крови.

— Энтони, — позвал его тот. — Вас мутит. Вам нужно поспать. Уберите руки, и мы вернемся в крепость.

Энтони сжал зубы до ломоты и ударил по стене рядом с его головой. И еще, и еще раз. Отпихнул его и быстрым шагом пошел прочь, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону.

— Куда Вы? — крикнул Стефан вслед.

— Не твое собачье дело! Беги в свою постельку! — грубо отозвался Энтони. Он лишь надеялся, что мальчишка не потащится за ним.

Стефан обиженно фыркнул и нахмурился. Ему показалось, что в занавешенном тучами небе сверкнула первая молния.

***

Стефан вздохнул и сел в постели. Он провел достаточное время в молитвах о себе и о сэре Энтони, об отце, о всей Англии и добрых христианах. Но сон все равно не шел. За окнами бушевала гроза, косые струи воды иногда разбивались о каменный пол спальни, и на нем уже была большая лужа. Немного понаблюдав, как барабанят по ней новые капли, Стефан сбросил набитое пухом одеяло и натянул на себя одежду. Ему хотелось побродить по крепости: это успокаивало его во время ночных тревог.

Даже летом здесь было достаточно зябко, и Стефан, не отошедший еще от тепла постели, то и дело ежился, тихо ступая по коридорам. Было так темно, что ориентировался он лишь по собственной памяти; к счастью, ходы крепости Стефан помнил отлично. Привыкнув к бродящим по ним сквознякам, он погрузился в раздумья.

Не нужно было, наверное, ему оставаться. Следовало проявить твердость и упросить отца позволить ему уехать сразу же после прибытия гостей. Несмотря на желание сэра Энтони задержаться. В конце концов, хозяином их дома был не он, а его отец.

Сэр Энтони, словно нарочно, каждым словом, каждым движением ломал образы, с таким усердием выстроенные Стефаном. О крестоносцах, о священном смысле их похода, о тех, кто живет в пустынях. О том, что Стефан там будет не лишним. Из уст Энтони и его друзей нередко вылетали обрывки историй, от которых у Стефана волосы на затылке приподнимались. Хоть рыцари и сдерживали себя в его присутствии. Это было видно. Иногда Стефану казалось, что сэр Энтони приложил к этому руку: в какой-то момент словоохотливость сэра Ричарда и сэра Гильема значительно поумерилась. Теперь они вообще предпочитали обходить его стороной и лишь перебрасывались с ним при встрече парой ничего не значащих фраз.

Разговорить самого Энтони удавалось едва ли легче. Но Стефан был терпелив и упрям, он раз за разом подсаживался к нему в залах крепости и у разводимого ночью костра, задавал один за другим интересующие его вопросы. Старался не обращать внимания на судороги недовольства, появляющиеся каждый раз на лице друга. Они обижали Стефана, он чувствовал себя назойливой мухой, от которой Энтони хотелось отмахнуться или же и вовсе прихлопнуть, не глядя. Но друг никогда не отказывался от ответов на прямые вопросы, не гнал его. Друг.

Стефан остановился в разветвлении коридоров и задумался над тем, как давно он начал думать о сэре Энтони как о друге. Пожалуй, что единственном.

Они постоянно пререкались, спорили, Стефан нередко осыпал его упреками, а Энтони в ответ язвительно смеялся и называл Стефана глупым мальчишкой. И все же...

Стефан смутно догадывался, что этот непонятный, будто расщепленный надвое молнией человек остался в крепости из-за него. Это одновременно смущало его и заставляло щеки алеть румянцем. Все же он слишком привык считать сэра Энтони героем, и его внимание было до крайности лестно.

Он никогда не разделял взгляд Стефана на мир и на предназначение рыцаря, постоянно пытался отговорить его от похода, насмехался. А еще учил, рассказывал, чего следует опасаться, а к чему — стремиться, как защититься от жары и у кого искать воду. Даже арабскому — самую малость, которую Энтони запомнил сам. С обреченной заботой, каждый раз высмеивая и Стефана, и себя, за то, что потакает ему. Не ленился раз за разом показывать ему хитрые удары, которыми славились арабские воины.

Стефан кивнул сам себе и повернул направо. Да, Энтони был ему настоящим другом, другом, с которым расставаться ему совсем не хотелось... 

На сердце вдруг стало тяжело. Уже этим утром следовало трогаться в путь. Не будет больше ни тренировок, ни долгих бесед, ни споров у костра с витиеватыми ругательствами, после которых Энтони вскакивал и с бранью уходил, обязательно набросив на плечи Стефана плащ.

Уйдя целиком в воспоминания, Стефан неловко поскользнулся в луже натекшей воды. И, чудом не упав, нахмурился, посмотрел в окно. Снаружи шумела гроза, молнии одна за одной били в землю. Господь снова гневался на своих детей за неправедные дела.

Вдруг в ушах у Стефана зашумело от пришедшей в голову мысли. А вернулся ли домой Энтони? Или до сих пор бродил где-то во хмелю, не в силах добраться до крепости?

Поскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, Стефан побежал к его спальне, ругая себя за самовлюбленность и слепоту. Почему ему раньше не пришло в голову, что Энтони мог не найти пути назад? Стефан сжал зубы до боли. Друг был прав: он действительно лишь самодовольный болван. Нечуткий, недостойный, негодный быть крестоносцем болван.

Дверь в покои Энтони была приоткрыта. Стефан тихо зашел, не в силах преодолеть любопытство и сперва постучать, давая другу время привести себя и комнату в порядок. Он огляделся и покачал головой: вещей у Энтони было немного, но все они находились в чрезвычайном беспорядке. Целая стена была полностью увешана чертежами и рисунками, на полу валялись смятые клочки бумаги. У кровати была навалена стопа рукописей. А сама кровать с откинутым одеялом пустовала. Стефан тихо застонал: Энтони не возвращался.

Нужно было найти его самому. И быстро, пока он не сломал себе ногу где-нибудь в лесу или не утонул в озере. Стефан наткнулся взглядом на плащ Энтони и, прихватив его с собой, быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

Он на ходу набросил на себя накидку, тут же уловив знакомый запах Энтони, и спустился по лестнице вниз. Сердце больно билось в груди. Это он был виноват во всем. Он отпустил от себя друга, позволил ему уйти в грозу, одному, — из-за какой-то глупой обиды!

Проходя мимо часовни, Стефан вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. 

Он почувствовал, что разрывается на две части: одна кричала, что нужно быстрее бежать в лес, искать там Энтони; а вторая — что перед этим следовало попросить помощи и покровительства у Божьей Матери. Осененный ее благословением, он найдет друга целым и невредимым.  
Шумно выдохнув, он вошел в двери.

В часовне было темно, лишь у алтаря горела пара свечей. Христос на кресте из-за бликов слабого пламени выглядел еще печальнее, чем помнилось Стефану. Юноша сделал несколько шагов и, услышав чей-то голос, инстинктивно отступил к стене, притаившись там. Он разглядел коленопреклоненную мужскую фигуру с опущенной головой. Голос был очень тихий, осипший; но в часовне любой шепот отдавался от стен втрое громче.

— ...И ума пошли, Господи, побольше. И терпения. Защити и укрой, не дай пасть в песках, умереть от жажды, сойти с ума от жары... Осени сиянием своим и убереги от меча, от стрелы, от яда. От болезней сохрани, не оставь в тоске и отчаянии...

Стефан сжал пальцы в кулаки. Он узнал голос, увидел мокрые следы на полу. Не нужно было идти в лес. Энтони стоял на коленях прямо перед ним и отчаянно молился, переплетя пальцы перед собой и склонив голову. 

За два месяца Стефан ни разу не видел, чтобы тот заходил в часовню. Наоборот, он старательно обходил ее стороной, невесело отшучиваясь про бесполезность молитвы для его пропащей души. И он же сейчас горячо просил о помощи и защите... Стефан словно вспыхнул. Он не для себя это делал, нет, он молился за него. 

За Стефана. Тихо и порой сбивчиво просил для него легкой дороги, доброй пищи, меньше врагов и больше радостей. Без запинки шептал длинные строки молитв на латыни, славящие Господа и всех святых, окружающих Его.

Стефан замер и только жадно смотрел на друга, стараясь вобрать в себя этот образ. Наконец-то он видел. Наблюдал лучащуюся светом сердцевину души, скрытую под бесчисленными слоями шелухи обидных шуток, вольнодумия и иногда даже богохульства. Энтони видел и чувствовал очень многое, и все это лишь укрепило его. Пусть даже он этого не осознавал. Со стороны всегда виднее. А Энтони был прекрасен. Словно Михаил, пришедший к трону Отца с окровавленным мечом и молящий об искуплении. С промокших волос по шее стекали капли воды, он дрожал, но все равно был так красив в своей смиренной позе просящего, что Стефан старался даже дышать потише. Чтобы не спугнуть, не нарушить его покой.

— ...Пусть дни его будут короткими, а ночи спокойными. Пусть ни один замысливший худое человек не прикоснется к нему и не осквернит его... Пусть милость Твоя да не оставит его, проведет невредимым, нетронутым. Пошли ему Своего ангела, дабы охранял его в пути, не покидал в трудный час... Чтобы... Чтобы он... — Энтони вдруг громко вздохнул и закашлялся.

Стефан, отмерев наконец, понял, что горячность молитв друга и бившая его крупная дрожь могли быть не символами смирения, как ему показалось, а признаками зародившейся в нем болезни. Стефан тихо подошел к нему и положил руку Энтони на плечо. Тот вздрогнул и, перехватив ее, дернул на себя. Стефан, охнув, приземлился на каменный пол. И, не обратив внимания на выступившую на подставленной ладони кровь, опять сосредоточил свое внимание на друге.

— Энтони, с Вами все хорошо? — спросил он, обхватив руками его плечи.

— Стефан? — сипло проговорил сэр Энтони с удивлением. — Как ты... Ты умер?.. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не умер!

Стефан заглянул в его бегающие из стороны в сторону глаза и охнул, приник губами к его лбу. Тот был почти огненным. Энтони разобрал жар, и он, кажется, бредил. Провел ладонью по его щеке, словно пытаясь удостовериться в том, что Стефан и впрямь сидит перед ним, смял его тунику, подтягивая ближе к себе.

— Прости, Стефан. Я не хотел. Я никому из них не хотел зла, понимаешь?.. Там было так душно, настолько душно, я так устал... Они все... Я их не понимал, а они меня. Мы были очень злы, медлить было нельзя. Прости. Прости, пожалуйста, — заплетающимся языком проговорил он.

Стефан, не совсем понимая, о чем говорит его друг, все же провел рукой по его спине, стараясь успокоить.

— Я не сержусь, Энтони. Ты поступал, как мог, — наобум ответил он, судорожно раздумывая о том, что делать дальше.

Энтони вдруг отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд был настолько серьезен, что Стефан смог лишь тихо выдохнуть. Сэр Энтони словно заглянул внутрь его души и властным движением обхватил ее, аккуратно и твердо сжав пальцами. Стефан почувствовал, что сейчас пошел бы за ним куда угодно. На пир или на смерть, как писали в письмах крестоносцы.

Но мгновение прошло, глаза Энтони опять помутнели, и он уткнулся другу в плечо, шумно дыша. Если бы не Стефан, он, должно быть, свалился бы на пол. Нужно было как можно быстрее отнести его в постель. Стефан одной рукой подхватил его под колени, другой придерживая за спину. Энтони судорожно вцепился в него.

— Нет. Я не хочу. Не нужно, — зашептал он, яростно качая головой. — Там ничего нет. Ничего.

— Успокойтесь, Энтони. Все хорошо. Я с Вами. Мы все еще в крепости, помните? — попытался успокоить его Стефан. Даже слабо вырываясь, друг доставлял ему немалые неудобства. — Энтони. Энтони!

Тот вдруг притих. Прижался, словно ребенок. Потом уперся рукой ему в грудь, поднял взгляд. Ахнул, узнавая. Наверное, уже успел забыть, кто рядом с ним. И, неловко подавшись навстречу, коснулся губами губ Стефана. Бережно и аккуратно, словно приложился к кресту. А потом, усмиренно вздохнув, обмяк, то ли заснув, то ли потеряв сознание.

Стефан одеревенело застыл, смотря на него. Это движение, наполненное такими близостью и доверием, совершенно сбило его с толку. Всю дорогу до комнаты Энтони он сосредоточенно нес друга, стараясь не пускать лишних мыслей в голову. Но внутри все звенело от напряжения. Энтони на его руках был слишком горячим, его поцелуй все еще чувствовался на губах, а в паху позорно тянуло. Стефан не мог злиться на Энтони, сколько ни пытался. Только на себя — за то, что так нездорово чувствовал себя после этого нечистого жеста. За то, что даже не мог заставить себя думать о нем как о нечистом. И не отторгал того, что испытывал.

Он осторожно опустил Энтони на постель, укрыл его, не забыв подоткнуть одеяло, чтобы под него не задувал сквозняк, и стремительно вышел, собираясь разбудить лекаря. И торжествуя, что подавил в себе желание задержаться еще хоть на полминуты.

***

Он поморщился на звук надсадного кашля. Словно Энтони за его спиной опять пытался выдрать из себя болезнь, выплюнуть ее из нутра. И опять неудачно.

— Ему не лучше. Что бы я ни делал, ему все равно не лучше, — тихо сказал он Ричарду, вставшему перед ним на пороге.

Тот переглянулся с Гильемом и обвел взглядом комнату.

— А лекарь?

— Он говорит, что время и воля Господня решат все без нас, — бесцветно отозвался Стефан. Этот разговор его утомил: он снова провел всю ночь, молясь и ухаживая за бьющимся в бреду другом.

Упав единожды, тот уже три недели кряду не мог подняться. Сначала его разбирала горячка, и Энтони метался под одеялами, постанывая и называя по имени Стефана, свою покойную мать и других, не знакомых юноше людей. Его — все же чаще. И он не смел покидать покой с занавешенным окном, даже на час. Кормил Энтони, выносил за ним, отирал покрытое потом лицо. Слуг Стефан к нему не подпускал. Даже запретил отцу упоминать о том, что не пристало ему ходить за больным мужчиной, словно жене или служанке. Тот посмотрел на бледного, с черными пятнами под глазами, сына и отступил. Хотя нужно было, наверное, дать ему оплеуху да и запереть в его комнате. Уже через неделю стало ясно, что сэру Энтони осталось недолго.

А Стефан упрямо не отступал, чем, вероятно, смущал приходившего день за днем к постели Энтони Жнеца. Потому что крестоносец все никак не умирал, то по нескольку дней бредя, то без сил лишаясь сознания.

Его товарищи притихли и теперь тоже находились всегда неподалеку. Следили. Иногда, не выдержав, почти с девичьей робостью приоткрывали дверь и спрашивали у Стефана, не нужно ли чего. Словно боялись, что тот приложит их этой дубовой дверью.

А сейчас они стояли у входа и поглядывали друг на друга исподлобья. Молчали. И Стефан молчал, устало ожидая, когда они с ним попрощаются.

Энтони опять зашелся в кашле.

Гильем негромко выругался и топнул ногой.

— К черту все! Посылай за ним!

— Гильем, — шикнул на него Ричард.

— Что? Он так и загнется здесь! Тебе этого надо? Давай же, немедля! Сам говорил, что видел его где-то в деревне!

— Я говорил, что мне почудилось, — тихо возразил его друг, опустив голову. 

— Кого вы хотите сюда позвать? — настороженно прервал их Стефан. Он бы заплатил любые деньги тому, кто поднял бы Энтони на ноги. А рыцари явно что-то скрывали. Голос Ричарда, всегда басовитый и раскатистый, и вовсе походил на испуганный шепот.

Гильем вздохнул и дернул себя за ус.

— Есть один. Копт — Энтони его у арабов выкрал. Не знаю, на черта ему это понадобилось. Только этот копт, — он тоже снизил голос, склонившись ближе к Стефану, — волшбу творить может. Всякому наученный. Энтони его отпустил, а он к нам пристал. Нам это, конечно, не очень-то понравилось...

— Шутка ли, — фыркнул Ричард.

— Да, — кивнул рыцарь. — Вот Грегори один раз, когда Энтони спал, пихнул его и об землю приложил. Сказал, чтоб убирался к дьяволу. А потом вдруг со скалы свалился на следующий день. В пропасть. И копт этот гаденько так ухмылялся сидел.

— Когда мы поехали назад, он уже куда-то пропал, — напомнил ему Ричард.

Гильем махнул рукой.

— Не верю я. Не отстал бы он так просто. До сих пор где-то неподалеку ошивается. Я вот думаю, он и лечить умеет. А то как же.

Стефан, с некоторым омерзением слушавший про прибившегося к крестоносцем колдуна, все же не мог заставить себя отбросить мысль о нем сразу же. Слишком важно было сейчас продолжать надеяться.

— Где Вы видели его, сэр? — спросил он Ричарда.

Но тот помотал головой:

— Не знаю. Не помню: тут где-то. В деревне.

Гильем пихнул его в бок.

— Ты отвечай давай! Не темни!

— Да говорю же: не помню!

Стефан тихо прикрыл дверь спальни и, невежливо протолкнувшись между ними, пошел по коридору. Ему некогда было слушать их глупые споры. Если рядом с крепостью жил колдун, который мог спасти Энтони, нужно было его найти. 

И срочно.

Он вышел на двор и сразу же прикрылся рукой от слепящего солнца. Заслезились отвыкшие от света глаза. Позади раздался тихий смешок.

— Засел внутри, как церковная мышь. Молишься своему богу, постишься... — протянул его обладатель. Речь была неправильной и какой-то переливчатой. Словно мутный ручей, скрывавший в себе ядовитую змею.

Стефан обернулся и отступил на шаг. Перед ним стоял, прислонившись к стене, именно тот, кого он искал. Он знал. Таких на его земле больше не было.

Копт изучал его, неучтиво склонив голову набок. Из-под зеленой туники выглядывали светло-бронзовые запястья. Энтони рассказывал, что у арабов кожа была гораздо темнее. Нос у него был длинный, тонкий, словно вынюхивающий что-то. Темные волосы поблескивали под солнцем. Будто под каждой прядью сидело по золотому скорпиону.

Стефан не сразу понял, что в образе копта так насторожило его. Глаза. У рабов не бывает таких глаз: уверенных, высокомерных. Словно это Стефан приполз к его дверям, а не он сам прокрался на чужой двор.

Первым порывом его было прогнать колдуна прочь. Но он тут же прикусил язык и, немного подумав, склонил голову. Копт, усмехнувшись, шутливо поклонился в ответ. Он совсем его не боялся. Может быть, потому что был гораздо старше.

Копт скривил губы.

— Что, совсем, должно быть, худо стало ему, м?

Стефан кивнул.

— А ты и язык прикусил, — усмехнулся колдун. — Веди же меня к нему, о рыцарь.

Стефан, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо, кивнул еще раз и уже хотел опять зайти в крепость. Но вдруг замер и повернул голову к незваному гостю:

— Как мне называть тебя?

И так большие раскосые глаза расширились еще больше. И тут же прищурились.

— Можешь звать меня Ликетом.

Стефан, склонив голову, вошел в двери. Назвать свое имя он даже не подумал. Копт и так хорошо его знал, раз решил обосноваться здесь.

Когда они дошли до комнаты Энтони, его друзья все еще спорили в коридоре. Завидев копта, следующего за Стефаном, они одновременно сделали шаг назад. 

Ричард нахмурился. Он хотел что-то сказать, возразить, но Стефан поднял руку, останавливая его. И Ричард почему-то подчинился.

— Пойдем, — буркнул он Гильему.

Ликет громко фыркнул им вслед. Стефан увидел, как напряглись их спины. Но ни один не обернулся, чтобы защитить свою честь.

Копт сам открыл дверь, вошел внутрь. И помотал головой, когда Стефан попытался пройти следом, преградил ему путь рукой.

— Выйди, мой добрый хозяин. Ты мне здесь только обузой будешь.  
И этого Стефан допускать не мог никак.

 

— Нет, — как можно мягче отказал он. — Я не...

— Выйди и закрой дверь, — прищурился Ликет мрачно.

Стефан подошел к нему вплотную: копт был на полголовы ниже его.

— Я не оставлю его с тобой, — сказал он твердо. Сердце громко бухнуло в груди. Он пререкался с колдуном.

Ликет пару мгновений изучал его, а потом милостиво хихикнул и махнул рукой.

— Ну как знаешь. Только сядь где-нибудь подальше и не мешай.

Стефан неохотно повиновался. И с этого момента Ликет, кажется, решил забыть, что тот вообще сидел в покое.

Копт поставил на пол свою заплечную суму и сорвал ткань, занавешивающую окно. В комнату тут же ворвались лучи солнца. Энтони тихо замычал что-то в постели — Стефан тут же повернулся к нему, готовый вскочить и немедленно вернуть все, как было. Но его друг лишь вздохнул во сне, и юноша остался на своем месте.

Ликет подошел к кровати, стянул одеяло. Постучал по груди Энтони — тот закашлялся, и копт, прижимавший ладонь к его коже, поцокал языком, пробормотав что-то по-своему. Ощупал пальцами влажное от пота горло. Энтони беспокойно завозился, но Ликет еще раз шлепнул его по груди, и тот затих.

Стефан не мог понять, проснулся он, или это была магия. Но все равно на всякий случай хмурился. А когда копт пригнулся к лицу Энтони и занавесил его своими волосами, начав что-то шептать тому на ухо, юноша едва подавил в себе желание немедленно оттолкнуть от него эту мерзость. Его удержала лишь слабая надежда на то, что Ликет действительно сможет помочь.

Копт отпрянул от Энтони сам, повернулся к Стефану.

— Даже страшно представить, сколько времени ты потратил впустую, отбивая бесполезные поклоны в своей церкви, — протянул он ядовито. — Чтобы подняться на ноги, ему понадобится вдвое больше.

Он подошел к своей суме и, покопавшись в ней, извлек оттуда несколько мешочков. Один из них он вручил Стефану немедля.

— Это мазь. Втирай ему в грудь, а затем укутывай в одеяло. И следи, чтобы не выпутался. Пои его горячим вином, всыпав туда этот порошок, — он придвинул второй куль, — и вот эти травы. Скажи слугам, чтобы искали мед в лесу. Только в том, где листья по осени опадают. Давай ему понемногу, но часто.

И, ничего не говоря больше, подхватил суму и пошел к выходу. Стефан, посмотрев на оставленные ему кули, поднялся на ноги и бросился за коптом. Нагнал он его уже внизу.

— Погоди, — Стефан хотел было схватить его за руку, но отдернул ее в последний момент. — Чем мне отплатить тебе?

Ликет опять непонятно посмотрел на него и сделал полшага навстречу.

— Мне не нужно ничего, что ты мне предложишь, — проговорил он. — Но ты можешь дать мне обещание.

— Какое? — спросил Стефан, твердо намеренный осуществить все, что угодно, только бы Энтони наконец опять пришел в себя.

Ликет наклонился ближе к нему.

— Когда он скажет тебе «никогда», ты сделаешь то, что он попросит.

Сбитый с толку, Стефан кивнул. Он понял, что речь шла об Энтони, но пообещать такое не мог. По крайней мере, пока не разберется с этим до конца. И все равно он кивнул, скрепя сердце. Ликет в ответ легко дотронулся до его груди и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Проводив его взглядом, Стефан выбросил из головы все, что не касалось Энтони, и помчался в его комнату даже быстрее, чем бежал из нее.

С первых минут он усиленно принялся выполнять заветы копта. Растер друга жгучей мазью, густо краснея от необходимости касаться его груди, одновременно странно наслаждаясь этим и коря себя за такие чувства. Приказал одному слуге немедленно отправляться в лес за медом, а второму — разогреть красного вина. Весь остаток дня он ни на шаг не отходил от постели Энтони и незадолго до полночи почти упал на толстую медвежью шкуру у его кровати.

Стефан внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь узнать, как действует на него волшебство коптского колдуна. Энтони выглядел спокойней, дышал ровно, хоть и хрипло, с каким-то страшным шумом, исходящим из груди. Его лицо, бережно отертое Стефаном, было уже не так напряжено, как раньше.

— Энтони? — шепотом позвал его Стефан.

И, когда тот не откликнулся, беспокойно оглянувшись на дверь, все же взял его за руку. Осторожно погладил большим пальцем костяшки, переплел пальцы, стараясь не дышать, прислушиваясь к тишине в коридоре.

Он неимоверно злился на Энтони за то, что тот ушел в свою лихорадку с головой, не дав Стефану возможности расспросить об... О том, что он сделал в часовне. Не оставив ему больше ничего, кроме того воспоминания, которое Стефан настолько часто переживал в памяти, пропускал через пальцы, просеивал по песчинкам и снова собирал, что оно уже немного утратило свою остроту. Стефану нужны были еще воспоминания о нем. И его жесткая загорелая рука, которую можно было взять в свою, уже не в первый раз становилась его спасением.

Он чувствовал себя вором. Делал все очень тихо, прятался от слуг, которые, быть может, ходили где-то за дверью. Крал у самого Энтони. Но ведь тот тоже украл у него поцелуй!

Стефан вздохнул и осторожно прикоснулся губами к его ладони. Это все, что он позволял себе. Уже и этого было много, — возражал он. И старался не обращать внимания на голос, говоривший, что этого очень, просто ничтожно мало.

Он, наверное, с полчаса сидел у кровати, сжимая горячую руку Энтони, а потом начал проваливаться в сон. И вдруг почувствовал, что чужие пальцы, дрогнув, переплелись с его.

***

«Вот и все, крестоносец. Я говорил тебе, что не отпущу просто так. Не люблю быть обязанным. Ты спас меня, а теперь я спасаю тебя. Трогательно, правда?

Этот мальчик. Я вижу, что ты сотворил с ним. Взял себе, да? Взял, взял, не спорь. Может быть, ты сам этого не знаешь? Ха. Ну конечно, куда тебе, страдальцу...

Охраняй его, крестоносец. Он такой же упрямец как ты, он сделает все по-своему. Уедет туда, где лежал твой ад. Я вижу тебя с ним — и ты доволен. Но этот путь короче другого, одинокого. Ты можешь быть богат, жить долго, решать чьи-то судьбы. Без довольства. Что выберешь?

Я и не сомневался. Возможно, я даже понимаю тебя. Тогда обещай мне. Ты не покинешь его никогда. Повтори. Никогда.»

— ...потому что я никогда тебя не покину!

Стефан впивается ногтями в ладони. И, вздохнув, кивает. Он обещал. И это решает их спор: Энтони поедет с ним в Иерусалим. Он знает, что нельзя, что не должен. Но все равно испытывает отчаянную радость.


End file.
